


Fragility

by dumbsbian



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: You get hurt and Alcina just needs a little distraction from how fragile humans really are.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s), Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144
Collections: dimitrescus-bitch's Reader Inserts





	Fragility

“What happened?” Alcina asked you as she watched you clean a cut just above your eyebrow. You had gone out for a walk and taken a little tumble in the woods. You were fine, nothing but a couple of little cuts and bruises, but Alcina had recently been in a fit of worry regarding your human fragility. Despite how you felt about it, you indulged her and allowed her to dote over you since it was making her feel better. 

“It was nothing really. I just tripped over a tree root,” you told Alcina. She looked worried as she watched you take care of yourself. “Would you like to come and see that I am fine?” 

“I suppose if that’s okay with you.” Alcina took a couple of steps towards you. If you hadn’t wanted her near you, you wouldn’t have suggested her come to check you out. You glanced up at her and placed a band-aid in her hand. She unwrapped it and placed it over the little cut on your face before pulling you into her embrace. 

“See? There wasn’t anything to worry about my love,” you told her softly. Alcina gave you a small nod and whisked you back into the bed. Laying there, in her arms you felt safe. It wasn’t just about you though, and you could tell by the tight way that Alcina held you. 

You listened to the thud of her heart in her chest. The rise and fall of her chest and diaphragm beneath you rocked you into a relaxed state. There was so much power about Alcina that it was easy to forgot that she was fragile like you were. It wasn’t until your body was completely relaxed against hers that she loosened her grip on you a bit. 

It would have been easy for you to fall asleep there with her. You weren’t sure if it was the hand splayed out on your back or the occasional brush of her finger against your thigh that had kept you up. Neither one were inherently sexual touches, they were innocent, a way for Alcina to make sure you were still there with her. She needed to feel you in her hands in order to keep herself grounded. Sometimes, you needed the same thing from her too. 

“Normally, you are fast asleep by now,” Alcina muttered as she glanced down at you. You lifted your head a bit and she immediately recognized the look in your eyes. Deep in your eyes, she could see the sparks of desire ready to ignite a blazing trail of arousal throughout your body. “Is there something wrong?” 

“I don’t think I’d describe it as wrong.” You leaned up a little bit towards Alcina’s face and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Alcina let you break it and waited for you to settle back a bit before she surged forward and pressed her lips against yours. The quick start to the kiss dissolved into something slower and softer. 

Alcina flipped your body onto your back so quickly that for a moment, you hadn’t noticed the change. The moment you realized that you now tucked safely under Alcina’s body was when she began to trail kisses all along your neck. You gasped at the feeling of her tongue trailing along the skin covering your carotid artery, and then, arched your body into hers when she nipped at your clavicle. 

The low laugh Alcina had let out would have made your heart flutter in a dangerous way normally, but the fact that you could feel the vibrations against your skin sent heat straight to your center. Alcina’s mouth left a hot trail down your body, pausing only to remove the cloth obstacles from her path. You were sure that there had to be little hickeys littering your body, knowing just how much she enjoyed the taste of your skin on her tongue. 

Alcina’s hands found their way in between your legs before her mouth had. Her fingers were met with a warmth and wetness just waiting. The gentle press of her fingers against you sent shockwaves of pleasure through your body. It felt like a miracle that you hadn’t managed to cum then and there, from little more than a brush of her fingers against you. Alcina had a way with your body, and luckily, you were craving her touch more than you wanted your own release. 

“Do not push yourself,” Alcina told you as she moved to settle with her head in between your legs. It was a warning almost, like she’d stop if she thought you were in over your head. A reminder of that you were still human and too fragile to handle the complete experience that Alcina could offer you. It infuriated you to almost no end, but it was not yet your time to join her in the night life. 

Your fingers entangled themselves with Alcina’s hair, tugging gently her dark and elegant curls. It wasn’t like you were truly strong enough to really direct her, not that you wanted to either. The lazy circles of her tongue around your clit as her fingers slowly pushed in and out of you worked just fine. Tenderness was not something that you experienced often with Alcina, so you would soak up every second of it that you could. 

“Please.” Your back arched up off of the bed, pulling your hips up as well. Alcina’s fingers hit at an angle inside of you and you were shoved off of the metaphorical cliff you’d been teetering on for far too long. The free fall into the ocean of pleasure awaiting you was terrifying. It hadn’t lasted more than a couple of seconds, but it felt like an eternity to you. Everything suddenly washed over you though and Alcina was there to pull you out of your own head. 

“Are you okay?” Alcina asked as she stared down at you. There was still that worry in her eyes, but it was for an entirely different reason now. You couldn’t catch your breath, your body temperature was entirely too hot, and Alcina once again was thrust into a fit of worrying about your human fragility. 

“I am fine. I am human, not made of candy. I will not dissolve once wet.” You winked at Alcina and gave her a coy smile. She kept a straight face while you kept your eyes open, only cracking a smile of her own once you had covered your face with your hands. You let out a small yawn and Alcina shifted so that you could comfortably lay against her to cool yourself down if you wished to. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's more of this on my tumblr, dimitrescus-bitch, and the fics come out there first to begin with.


End file.
